she's never done this kind of thing before
by everybodyhurtsalittletoomuch
Summary: SET IN SEASON 1. Quinn leaves Cheerio's practice earlier than the rest. She sees a certain mohawked boy doing something he shouldn't in the girls locker room. Basically smut.


The boys' locker room sucked in Puck's opinion.

It smells, and all the dudes have to shower at the same time. Puck's a cocky 18 year old, and he knows he's got a nice body and much more. And, don't get him wrong, he's totally okay with gays. Kurt and Blaine are his boys, but having dudes staring down _there_ in envy, is fucking weird to him.

The Cheerios finish practice a half hour after them. Sylvester's a fucking maniac, alright? So, Puck decides to sneak into the girls' locker room, and starts washing his body. Figuring he had enough time, he starts stroking his length.

Quinn was let out of practice earlier than the rest. She was captain, meaning she got the luxuries most girls didn't. While she was going to shower, then probably hang out with Finn. The rest of her squad was going to be running laps.

As she entered the locker room, she heard a string of moans and groans. Male like, almost. She also couldn't help the tingle that passed through her body. She curiously walked over to the showers, seeing the one and only, Noah Puckerman, naked, hand on his cock while he stroked it so vigorously, his head was lulled back and Quinn felt her panties getting soaked. She's touched herself before, and it wasn't Finn she thought of, it was _him. _So seeing him there, like she had always imagined turned her on even more than it should have.

_His eyes are closed_, she thought, _he'll never know, if I'm quiet. _She pursed her lips, she couldn't do this. This was her boyfriend's best friend, her gullible idiot of a boyfriend's handsome best friend. She slid down the zipper of her skirt, and pushed them to the floor, along with her panties. He was going at it quickly and she wanted nothing more than to drop down on her knees in front of him and take all of him into her mouth.

She pulled off her Cheerios top, discarding it somewhere on the floor. She skimmed the light, barely there hair on her clit. He let out a groan and she couldn't control herself for any longer, she started rubbing her clit furiously as she bit down on her bottom lip harder than ever to suppress a moan.

Puck could've sworn he felt someone's presence, but he decided to brush it off. Maybe it was Santana. And maybe she was getting ready to get on her knees. Who knows? All he knew was that he was going to continue until he hit his climax. He needed the fucking release. He heard a girl moan from across the room, if Santana were here, he would've known by now. He snapped his eyes open to see a wide eyed Quinn Fabray, hand on her clit, the other tugging on her nipple. Quinn Fabray, was pleasing herself to his masturbation. Quinn Fabray, his best friend's girl was getting off because of him. Quinn Fabray, Celibacy club president had a finger deep inside of her while she watched him pump his cock.

"Oh my god." She mumbled in shock as she removed her finger. "I… I can explain… Well, no I actually can't." She looked around and picked up all her clothes. "I'm going to go now."

"Woah, Quinn wait!" He called out as he ran after her, letting go of his length as he grabbed her arm, stopping her from leaving. As soon as they made eye contact, her clothes were on the floor again and their lips were pressed together. Her arms and legs wrapped around him and his hands hoisting her up by her ass.

For a while, it was only kissing. Until Quinn could feel his hard on against her wet pussy. "P-puck, I need it, please!" She whined in desperation, they had about 20 minutes until the Cheerios would be done practice. "Hurry, God I need it."

He simply smirked, and laid her down on one of the benches, he crawled on top of her, pulling her lower lip into his mouth. He sucked on it roughly as he spread her legs. _Heaven_ was the only word he could use to describe what he saw when he looked at her soaking wet pussy. He lined himself up , his tip pressing against her slit.

"Puck! Stop fucking teasing!" She screamed in sexual frustration. That was all Puck needed to slam himself inside of her with a growl, he knew he didn't have a lot of time, so he pumped himself into her as fast as he possibly could. She screamed in lust every time he'd thrust, lifting her hips in synch with his.

"Oh! Oh, Puck! I'm so close." She moaned as she lulled her head back, arching her body into his. All it took was his two fingers rubbing at her clit, too add friction. She came right then and there, with only 5 minutes left 'til practice was over. He followed quickly after her with a growl.

They laid there limp for a few seconds. "Leave him." Was all Puck could manage to say, he always had feelings for the girl beneath him, hopefully she felt the same.

Quinn gnawed on her bottom lip, "Okay." She pecked him one last time.

Hope you enjoyed it. My first fan fiction.:)

Please review.

xox


End file.
